FAQ
This is the FAQ! Frequently Asked Questions to the wiki itself! read them all carefully. if you see: '' (This lizard footprint means its a new section.) '' FAQ Joining the Wiki: Q. Can I join your wiki? A. err.. sadly I would say, my wiki is a small based, wiki. However if your interested! you are free to join! The more the merrier! The more people, the more this wiki shall grow! Q. Why did you removed my page? A. ''' The reason i removed his/her's page(user page, not character page) and account is inactive and doesn't come at all within a year or more, therefore must be cleaned up. However those who want their profile deleted, notify the founder. '''Q. Is there a way I can make up for me being inactive and reactivate my page? A. ' If he/she wants to return or the founder reactivates it in case the user returns. ''(but these don't happen, often) '''Q. Can I let others know about this wiki from another site? I really think they should have an experince with this! A. '''Yes! By all means! But its best to keep it to a minimum at best. '''Q. Will there be any big time events? A. '''In the future yes. just wait and see '''Q. When will the video game project come? A. ''' In the future, once i master everything of gaming and such. Chat: '''Q. Can I be a Chatmod/Admin to your Wiki? A. This is a big responsibility! Being a chatmod or an admin, its just adding more power to the user who is given the task. Users who beg/asks constantly will not earn the job. It can cause problem amongst the users of this wiki with jeaously or chat issues depending on how he/she acts on whoever was given the status. Whoever is given the title earned it by trust and everyone agred that the user is worthy. Same with becoming an admin, It will change many things of the wiki and once again... it will be a problem to the users of this wiki and the founder to clean up after. (however.. some are given such a task that they know how to use their power correctly and are on good terms with everyone) (best to be safe, you know?) Q. Why was I banned from Chat? A. '''He/she was causing an uproar within the chat or being very disrespectful to others, including the founder, and he/she has to be removed from chat without a given warning and wouldn't stop picking on users '''Q. Why was I kicked out of Chat? A. ''' He/she were given a fair warning for acting up in chat, after 3 or 1 strikes, you are kicked out for still acting up. If it continues, he/she is banned from the chat, therefore cannot return. (keep your cool and everything will be fine) '''Q. Why am I blocked?! A. '''He/She was being rude to the founder and fellow users within the chat or his/her's page. Or using inappropriate words or images. Or is a troll. '''Q. Why was i given a warning in chat? A. '''He/She said a swear word when the site doesn't tolerate any type of swearing. (in some roleplays its somewhat okay, as long as they don't swear continuosly) '''Q. Why am I being treated rudely?! A. '''He/She was being rude to fellow users within the chat or his/her's page. Or using inappropriate words or images. If you want stop being treated rudely, then stop hurting everyone by treating them rudely. However if he/she stops it, then everything will be fine, be treated the way you want to be treated. If a troll enters and starts trolling him/her, Tell the chatmod or the founder, to which we will put an end to it. Let us know right away! Page creating: '''Q. Can I Make my own comics with my characters, while using yours to help my character? A. err.. that depends on the comic and characters. If its gunma then go right ahead, just let me know so we can work things out with the story, ect. Q. Why did you delete my page when i just created it? A. 'The reason I removed your page was either a few things. Before you even plan on making one go here ''(Make sure before making a character, read the guidelines Here ) '''Character Posting: Q. Can I post my character here? A. ' Yes and No. If its sonic based, no. Mostly this wiki is for my characters alone, however if your joining my wiki and create your character to mainly stay within my world...then go right ahead. ''But that means you MUST stick to your character and rp with that character in that world. Same goes with any character you make to fit within my wiki. (examples: Susanna Darklight , Mark ) (But if you create your character you must attend to your character by adding things, or to make him/her grow in this world of Ophidia or Gunma), you are in charge of your character. (however... if you give up your character, then i'll take him/her in or sadly.. take its life away, and it will hurt. You have been warned.) '''Q. YAY! thank you so much! Your Awesome! Can I make my character now? A. '''hold your horses there. Yes, you can start your page, but first, before you do anything. You gotta do your homework/research. If your going to enter Ophidia, you must do your research on which tribe/ species you want your character to be in, once you've done your chosen tribe, look at one of my pages as an example on the layout. Same for Gunma, its up to you on what you want your character to have, same with ophidia. Do your research. But you must read the rules first about posting characters as stated above! '''Q. Why do you want sonic characters/fan characters to not be on this wiki? A. The reason I want sonic to be off is this: #This is an original wiki! not a fandom or canon wiki. #sonic must be toned down, everyone sometimes gets sick of hearing or seeing sonic. He needs a break from everyone, every now and then. #This wiki is focused on ophidia and gunma, if you want sonic. go to another wikis that allows sonic characters, there are plently of those. #Not everything is suppost to have sonic! Specials of the wiki: Questions: Q. I can't figure out how to add a picture to my page in the infobox! A. '''if you are having a hard time with adding pictures to the infobox, just go to the tutorial on here: How to '''Q. How do I get to be in the Feature User section on the main page? A. If you come everyday, edit your character, and most importantly treat everyone with respect and being good. You may be in the feature user list! And the best of all, your character you've put so much hard work on, gets to be featured as well! and the prize will be something very nice for you and your character, maybe even gets to be featured in a future comic, even the game or anime! Q. How do I get my character in the Feature Character section on the main page? A. '''if you edit your character everyday and chance you get. Also depends on how good of a flesh out character he/she is. Your character is your child, so give as much love and care and hard work into raising him/her. The more the character is likeable will heighten and the better chance your character will be featured for the week! '''Q. I can't figure out how or why my page is in soruce mode everytime i edit my character's page! A. '''if you are having an experience such as this. You must inform the founder right away! '''Q. I want to have my character to be allies/ friends with your character, can I? A. 'Your character must exist within the timelines of Ophidia or Gunma, to be allies with either characters, and how you want them to intereact with yours. You can choose either one you want. However this is only for your character's page and canon in your page, as for the main canon of the series. Your character is barely mentioned. But don't worry, your character will remain friends/allies to either characters in roleplays. '''Q. Can I be apart of the team, in chat? ' '''A. '''Well sure! if you enjoy everything on the wiki and come to chat by joining in converstations and roleplays! '''Q. Wow! this wiki is amazing! Can I invite a friend/real life friend to it, and he/she can join too? '''A. '''sure! as long as you and your friend enjoy everything about this wiki and want to contribute! by all means, join in! and let us know about you! Category:Help pages Category:Help Category:Rules Category:Chat Category:Wiki rules